Qu'est ce qu'on verrait si on ouvrait ton coeur ?
by Liilya
Summary: Fred meurt, Ginny offre son cadeau d'anniversaire à Harry, Ted regarde une dernière fois la carte, Ron se souvient, Drago voudrait sortir de son corps ... Une citation un Drabble ou OS selon mon inspiration. Ils n'ont aucun lien entre eux !
1. Rester ou ne pas rester ?

Alors voilà le premier d'une série d'au moins 18 drabbles ou OS. Tous ces mots me sont inspiré par des citations, mise en gras au début de chaque drabbles/OS.

First : _Rester ou ne pas rester, telle est la question !_

* * *

><p><strong>« Alors pour la dernière fois je vis la terre : un globe stable d'un bleu rayonnant, voguant dans l'immensité de l'éther. Et moi, fragile pincée de poussière douée d'une âme, je voltigeais silencieusement dans le vide en partant de ce bleu lointain pour m'élancer dans l'inconnu » William Hope Hodgson<strong>

C'est un peu comme si la scène se passait au ralenti, je vois la baguette en face se lever puis s'abattre, le sort en jaillir et venir me toucher juste dans la poitrine. Une seconde qui me semble durer une éternité. Une seconde où je n'ai même pas le temps de dire adieu aux personnes autour de moi, à Harry, à Hermione, à Ron et à Percy. Une seconde où je sens tout mon corps me faire souffrir puis plus rien. Le vide, juste le vide. Un vide géant. Je me sens partir et pendant une seconde j'hésite, je sais que je peux décider de rester, réapprendre à connaître Percy, continuer aux coté de Georges mais la vie de fantôme est, parait-il, une abime sans fin. Alors je laisse mon âme quitter mon corps et je sais que tout est finit.

* * *

><p>Votre avis m'interesse !<p>

Prochain : _En espérant que tu ne m'oubliera pas_


	2. En espérant que tu ne m'oubliera pas

Le deuxième avec Ginny en principal héroïne pour ce couple fantastique qu'est Harry/Ginny ( mHarry il est méchant, il me pique Ginny, m'en fous il me reste Luna NA ! )

* * *

><p><strong>« Un baiser fait moins de bruit qu'un canon mais l'écho en dure plus longtemps » Oliver Wendell Holmes<strong>

Ginny s'était avancé vers Harry. Lentement elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait répondu tout de suite à ce contact et la jeune fille s'était sentit partir au septième ciel. Quelque seconde de bonheur détruite par l'arrivé de son frère. Quelque seconde de bonheur pour des mois et des mois d'attentes, de peur et de nostalgie.

A jamais elle se souviendrait de ce baiser qui n'avait duré que quelque seconde mais qui lui avait permis de tenir de long mois jusqu'à ce jour tant attendu. Tout à l'heure elle l'embrasserait de nouveau et le souvenir de cet ancien baiser pourrait disparaitre.

* * *

><p>Prochain : je sais pas encore ^^<p> 


	3. L'héritage

L'héritage**, **avec Ted Lupin en héros

* * *

><p><strong>« La carte de notre vie est pliée de telle sorte que nous ne voyons pas une seule grande route qui la traverse mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'ouvre toujours une petite route neuve » Jean Cocteau<strong>

Teddy était allongé sur son lit dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Serdaigle. Demain il quitterait Poudlard, ce château qui l'avait vu grandir. Demain il donnerai la carte des maraudeurs à James. Il pointa sa baguette vers la carte et dans un murmure prononça la formule :

_- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises_

Il observa la carte une dernière fois. Elle n'était plus très juste en raison de la bataille qui avait fait rage dans l'enceinte de l'école il y a plus de 17 ans.

Alors à l'aide de quelques sorts il rectifia la carte puis murmura :

_- Méfait accompli_

Maintenant il devait trouver James, lui donner la carte, lui expliquer d'où elle venait …

* * *

><p>Prochain : 7 ans pour enfin s'aimer, avec Ron et Hermione !<p> 


	4. 7 ans pour s'aimer

Un petit drabble sur l'histoire d'amour entre Ron et Hermione, car il faut bien 7 ans pour s'appercevoir que l'amour était avec nous depuis nos 11 ans !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>« C'est pour les mêmes raisons qu'on déteste une personne ou qu'on l'aime » Russel Banks<strong>

Ron se rappellerait toujours la première fois qu'il avait vu Hermione Granger. Elle était entré dans la compartiment du Poudlard Express où il était assit avec Harry. Tout de suite il l'avait catalogué : Cette fille est une miss-je-sais-tout, vraiment pas le genre de fille qui pouvait être ami avec lui. Les premiers jours lui donnèrent plutôt raison : Jamais il ne pourrait supporter cette fille et pourtant … Aujourd'hui il en était là. À regarder cette jeune femme de presque 18 ans, à la couver du regard. Il avait finit par ne plus pouvoir se passer de cette miss-je-sais-tout qui serait, il en était sûr, la mère de ses enfants. Oui, lui Ronald Weasley avait finit par tomber amoureux d'Hermione Granger et tout ce qu'il détestait chez elle quand il l'avait rencontré la première fois, aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

* * *

><p>Le prochain je sais pas trop encore J'ai un petit HarryDraco qui m'inspirent bien ou un entre Remus/Siruis. Vous préférez quoi ?


	5. Aimer ne suffit pas

Un petit Harry/Drago : Aimer ne suffit pas

* * *

><p><strong>« Si deux personnes s'aiment, il ne peut y avoir de fin heureuse » Ernest Hemingway<strong>

Il était sur la voie 9 ¾. Ses fils allaient partir à Poudlard. James rentrait en 3ième année alors qu'Albus y allait pour la première fois. Tout d'un coup il sentit un coude venir s'abattre sur ses côtes. Il leva la tête vers Ron puis la tourna vers l'endroit qu'il lui indiquait. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Lui. Des milliers de question s'enchainèrent dans sa tête. Là, sur le quai de la gare il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il revoyait encore leurs étreintes, leurs baisers passionnés, leurs discussions interminables, leurs rendez-vous secrets dans des classes vides du château. Toute leur histoire défilait devant ses yeux. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi leur histoire n'avait-elle pas marché ? Ils s'aimaient pourtant, ça il en était sûr, mais alors pourquoi ça n'avait pas suffi ?

Puis d'un coup il se ressaisit, cela ne servait à rien, juste à se faire un mal, un peu plus, encore plus, toujours plus. Alors il arrêta d'observer cet homme, cet homme qu'il avait détesté, cet homme qu'il avait aimé; Drago Malfoy. Et il se concentra sur ce que lui disait son fils :

_- Je ne veux pas aller à Serpentard !_

* * *

><p>Prochain : Laisser passer sa chance<em><br>_


	6. Laisser passer sa chance

Laisser passer sa chance. Celui est un peu special, il se présente sous la forme de deux Drabble, parce que en écrivant le premier je me suis dit qu'avoir le point de vue de Sirius aussi pourvait être bien !

ENJOY !

* * *

><p><strong>« La vie de chacun d'entre nous n'est pas une tentative d'aimer. Elle est l'unique essai. » Pascal Quignard<strong>

Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il était comme paralysé. Son corps ne lui répondait plus. Ses yeux fixaient sans ciller l'arche, cet arche par lequel Sirius venait de passer. Alors c'était finit, terminé. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Sirius, son ami, son amant. Il revit tous ces instants volé à l'époque de Poudlard. Leur bonheur qu'ils pensaient indestructible, le temps qu'ils pensaient avoir. Comme ils avaient tord. La peur, la crainte, le doute, les regrets, les remords, les faux-semblants les avaient détruit peu à peu. Sirius avait douté de lui. Lui-même avait cru que Sirius avaient trahi. Une histoire détruite à jamais, une chance qu'ils n'avaient pas su garder. Et maintenant c'était finit, terminé. Ils n'auraient plus jamais de chance. Sirius était mort et plus jamais il ne pourrait aimer.

Il vit la baguette se diriger vers lui. Il entendit Bellatrix prononcé le sort. Il vit une lumière jaillir et venir vers lui vite, si vite. Il n'eut qu'un instant qu'une pensée. Elle aurait pu être pour James qu'il rejoignait, pour Harry qu'il avait retrouvé depuis si peu de temps, pour Voldemort parce que c'était sa faute, pour Bellatrix qui venait de jeter le sort mais non. Sa seule pensée fut pour Remus. Pour Remus qu'il le regarda tomber, pour Remus qu'il avait tant aimé, pour Remus en qui il avait douté, pour Remus qui serait le dernier des Maraudeurs, pour Remus à qui il n'avait pas dit tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire, pour Remus auprès du quel il ne pourrait jamais plus s'exuser, pour Remus qu'il avait perdu.

* * *

><p>Pour le prochain, deux personnes ont quelque chose d'important à dire à Harry, à vous de choisir si ce sera Voldemort ou Drago !<p> 


	7. Tu ne seras jamais heureux

Un petit nouveau. Je vous laisse deviner qui parle ...

* * *

><p><strong>« Il n'y a que les ennemis qui se disent la vérité les amis et les amants mentent sans cesse, pris au piège dans la toile du devoir » Stephen King<strong>

- Tu crois qu'une fois que tout ça sera fini, tu pourras vivre heureux. C'est ce qu'ils te disent, hein ! Je suis sûr qu'ils te le répètent à longueur de journée, tous, Granger, Weasley, Dumbledore, Weasley femelle. Ils te disent bat-toi, tu verras, après tout iras mieux. Et toi naïf tu les crois. Tu les crois parce que tu as confiance en eux, parce que c'est la seule chose qui te retient cet espoir. Oui je sais tout ça. Mais regarde toi Potter, même quand il sera mort tes parents ne reviendront pas, ni Black, ni personne. Oubli Potter, tu ne sera pas plus heureux après, tu ne seras jamais heureux.

* * *

><p>Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis. Je vais essayer d'en publier d'autre assez vite, ce soir ou demain !<p> 


	8. Miroir dismoi qui sont les plus heureux

Moi j'peux pas croire que Draco est juste suivi ses parents sans rien dire ...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>« Quand tu te regardes dans le miroir et que tu as envie de le casser, ce n'est pas le miroir qu'il faut briser mais toi qu'il faut changer » Anonyme<strong>

Il était là devant son miroir et il ne voyait qu'une chose : cette horrible marque sur son bras. Il ne supportait plus de la voir, il ne supportait plus son reflet dans la miroir. Il avait l'air si soumis, si fatigué et rien de ressemblant avec tout ce qu'on lui avait appris qu'il devait être. Il ne pouvait plus resté là à seulement survivre. Il aspirait juste à partir, à changer. Alors là devant son miroir il pris une décision, la plus grande décision qu'il n'ai jamais pris, la décision qui changerait sa vie, à jamais.

Demain il irait trouver les membres de l'ordre, il passerait de l'autre coté, il voulait vraiment changer.

* * *

><p>En espérant que ça vous plaise !<p> 


	9. Le mensonge remplit ta vie

Et un de plus

* * *

><p><strong>« Elle est parait-il dans la bouche des démons la vérité puisque le démon dit ce qu'il sait alors que l'ange sait ce qu'il dit » Mouawad Ciels<strong>

Il se trouvait devant Voldemort. Après tant d'année ils étaient face à face une nouvelle fois.

_- Harry Potter ! Les choses ne se sont pas vraiment passé comme tu l'espérais n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu sais mon cher Harry quand on grandit on se rend compte que les choses se passent rarement comme on le pensait. On se rend compte que personne ne nous dit la vérité. Tu te sens trahi Harry, je le sais. Dumbledore t'as menti, Snape t'as menti, même tes amis t'ont menti. Mais Harry pense que toi aussi tu leur as menti, toujours._

Harry leva sa baguette et lança le sort :

_- Avada Kadavra_

Mais au fond il savait bien qu'il avait raison …

* * *

><p>:) Review ? :$<p> 


	10. Juste un regard

Absente pendant un moment je reviens avec un drabble de plus : Juste un regard

* * *

><p><strong>« Tout vrai regard est un désir » Alfred de Musset<strong>

Juste un regard échangé, un regard qui avait tout changé. Pour la première fois il n'avait pas lu de haine dans le regard noisette ennemi mais du désir. Alors ses yeux bleus électriques s'étaient teintés d'un doute perceptible seulement pour l'autre. Il avait gagné, il l'avait déstabilisé. Mais il avait perdu aussi car une seconde plus tard les yeux bleus s'étaient à leurs tours voilés de désir.

Dans leur bataille depuis il n'y a plus ni gagnant, ni perdant, dans leurs étreintes malsaines les deux regards se défient, se cherchent, ne se lâchent plus. Quand leurs yeux se ferment pour mieux apprécier, c'est ensemble qu'ils sont gagnants mais quand ils se quittent pour redevenir aux yeux des autres deux corps ennemis, c'est encore ensemble qu'ils sont perdants.

Mais si quelqu'un faisait un peu plus attention il verrait que les regards de Ronald Weasley et de Blaise Zabini avaient changé.

* * *

><p>J'essaierai de revenir régulièrement :)<p> 


	11. Poisson d'avril !

Un petit qui m'a pris comme ça :)

* * *

><p>Seamus se réveilla tôt ce matin-là. Il avait tout prévu, tout devrait marcher comme sur des roulettes. Il s'approcha du lit de son meilleur ami et y déposa le paquet qu'il avait emballé la veille. Dans quelques instant Dean ouvrirait les yeux et verrait son cadeau, il l'ouvrirait de suite, là-dessus Seamus n'avait aucun doute, son ami était trop curieux. D'ailleurs l'irlandais le lui répétait souvent.<p>

En effet quelques secondes plus tard Dean s'appliquait à ouvrir cet étrange paquet qu'il avait trouvé sur son lit. Il ne comprit pas bien quand il en sortit un trèfle à quatre feuilles. Toute la journée il se demanda qui avait bien pu lui offrir ça et toute la journée il se demanda aussi pourquoi Seamus affichait cette moue boudeuse.

Non la blague n'avait pas marché, Dean n'avait pas compris que c'était une blague, il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'on était le premier avril !

** « Les Irlandais ont donné une cornemuse aux Ecossais pour leur faire une blague mais les Ecossais n'ont toujours pas compris que c'était une blague. » Oliver Herford**

* * *

><p>Review ? Et puis je vous promets d'essayer de revenir vite. Et pour ceux qui suivraient "Et si tu revenais" la suite arrive très bientôt c'est promis !<strong><br>**


	12. Mon frère

**« Il y aura toujours une étoile dans le ciel pour t'éclairer »****  
><strong>L'oiseau de soleil, Moskokids

Fred est mort. C'est la seule chose à laquelle il arrive à penser. Fred n'est plus là, Fred ne sera plus jamais. Il n'y aura plus jamais de Gred et Forge, plus jamais de jumeaux Weasley. Ce sera George tout seul, George qui va devoir vivre sans lui. Mais George sans Fred ça à un peu un gout d'impossible, d'improbable mais surtout d'inévitable maintenant. Georges regarde une dernière fois le corps étendu de son frère avant de se laisser entrainer par Percy loin de la grande salle.

Les jours passent et George tente de réapprendre à vivre, sans sa moitié, sans son âme-sœur, sans son frère. Accoudé à sa fenêtre, il imagine Fred là-haut. Et surement est-ce son imagination mais il entend distinctement une voix ressemblant étrangement à celle de Fred murmurer : « Je ne t'abandonne pas. Regarde cette étoile, quoiqu'il arrive, je veillerai sur toi mon frère. »


	13. Combattre, ne rien faire ou fuir ?

**Me voilà de retour avec ce drabble et celui d'avant. Il y en aura j'espère quelques autres.**

* * *

><p><strong>« Confronté à une épreuve, l'homme ne dispose que de trois choix : <strong>**Combattre, Ne rien faire, Fuir » **Henri Laborit

Harry avait écouté avec attention les mots de Voldemort qui s'étaient élevé dans l'air. Harry avait toujours été courageux, un vrai Gryffondor mais là était-il vraiment question de courage ? C'était un suicide n'y plus ni moins car il savait maintenant que pour vaincre il devait mourir. Il revit toutes ses années à Poudlard échappant sans cesse à la mort en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Alors tout devait finir ainsi ? Il avait survécu pour pouvoir mourir.

Pourtant il n'hésita pas longtemps. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Rester planter là et voir les gens qui l'aimaient, qui l'avaient soutenue mourir les uns après les autres ? Il ne le supporterait pas. Partir, transplaner loin, dans un autre pays et vivre en sachant qu'il avait causé la mort d'un peuple entier ? Il ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer.

Alors il se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait Voldemort. Il mourrait surement mais moins il se serrait battu jusqu'au bout.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Si vous avez des citations à me proposer je suis preneuse. Je ne promet rien ayant un emploi du temps un peu compliquer mais j'essayerai d'écrire avec vos citations avec plaisir. <em>**


	14. Racines

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau petit drabble. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

><p><strong><em>« Dans la forêt quand les branches des arbres se querellent, leurs racines s'embrassent »<em>**

_Proverbe africain._

Il y a cette haine ancestrale, Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Il y a cette rivalité inévitable, le bien contre le mal. Il y a Harry Potter, espoir du monde sorcier d'un côté. Et de l'autre Draco Malfoy, dans un camp qu'il n'a pas choisi mais munit d'une envie sans pareille de rendre son père fière. Et derrière eux deux ombres.

Sans lui Harry ne serait jamais allé aussi loin, il se serait écroulé bien avant. Il était sa force. Il avait toujours été là, accepté de rester dans son ombre malgré sa jalousie. Son amitié était la chose la plus importante dans sa vie. Il été sa racine la plus forte.

Sans lui Draco n'aurait jamais supporté sa vie. Il était là depuis toujours, un ami comme il en existe peu dans leurs mondes, son seul ami d'ailleurs. Il l'écoutait, respectait ses choix même s'il ne les comprenait pas. Il était sa seule racine.

La rivalité Potter/Malfoy était connu de tous. Elle leurs permettait de garder les pieds sur terre, d'oublier un instant le monde de dehors, si dangereux. Ils ne sauraient comment survivre sans elle. Et leurs amis veillaient dessus, la protégeaient tout en empêchant qu'elle les détruise.

Ils faisaient avec, et dans le plus grand secret les racines s'étaient trouvés. Elles s'aimaient dans l'ombre d'une salle. Ron et Blaise protégeaient leurs amis cachant au monde leur amour. Mais tandis que leurs meilleurs amis s'entre déchirait, eux s'embrassaient en silence.


End file.
